Love Drunk
by Jessi Brooks-Cena54
Summary: When Vince McMahon forces his straight edge superstar CM Punk to run and Alcoholics Anonymous group in exchange for time off, Punk begins to take a special interest in helping one woman defeat her demons. PunkxOC rated M for language and possible sexual scenes.
1. I Scratch Your Back, You Scratch Mine

**Ok, so I'm really excited for this story. It's my first multi-chapter Punk story that I've had in my head for a while. Also I'm so excited that Punk is coming back in two weeks that I can't hold off on this any longer. I even told my dad any father's day plans he has better end by 8, so I can see Punk. I really hope you all like this as much as I do! WWE owns all you know, I own those you don't. Enjoy!**

Phil Brooks, known to the WWE Universe as CM Punk, walked through the hallways a few weeks before Wrestlemania 29. He was on his way to speak to the Chairman, Mr. Vince McMahon about some much needed time off. He could barely walk and he was mentally and physically burnt out, he needed to go home. Finally arriving at the door he took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for the fight he knew was going to happen when he walked in there. He knocked on the door and heard a grunted "Come in."

Phil opened the door to see Vince seated at his desk, looking at some papers. He sat down in one of the two empty chairs placed in front of the desk.

"What do you need Punk?" Vince asked, referring to Phil by his stage name.

"Time off." The chairman's head shot up, looking at the former champion.

"Time off?" he asked surprised.

"Yes. I need to go back to Chicago. I need to get away from all this." Phil said.

"No." Vince said sternly.

"What do you mean no?" Phil asked, his anger rising.

"I think you know what no means, Mr. Brooks." Vince said, becoming a lot more formal. Phil nearly hit the roof, he bit his tongue in an effort to keep his anger at bay.

"Then I quit." Phil flatly stated. Vince's eyes nearly came out of his head. He couldn't have Punk quit, not after the monumental run he just had. Vince couldn't let him go.

"Now Phil," Vince started, suddenly becoming casual, in an effort to keep his former champion, "let's not lose our heads here."

"Then give me the time I need." Phil said back. Vince looked around trying to come up with a reason for one of his top guys not to go on vacation. Quickly glancing at one of the papers on his desk, he got an idea. On top of it, Phil would still get what he wants.

"If I give you what you want Phil, you need to do something for me." Vince said, pulling out a packet from the pile of papers.

"I was champion for 434 days, and I'm going to deliver the best match on the card at 'Mania. Isn't that enough?" Phil asked, annoyed over the fact that the Chairman still think he owed him something.

"Yes, but this is different. You would be helping you're community." He said. Phil raised an eyebrow, was the Chairman giving him community service?

"I was approached by an organization, that is actually Chicago based but they have other locations, and they want a WWE Superstar to run a therapy group." Vince said.

"But I don't have a degree for this; actually I don't have any degree." Phil said, eyebrows knitted together and tongue fiddling with his lip ring.

"You don't need one, you'll be running an Alcoholic Anonymous group." Vince said, "and you're a perfect fit, being straight edge and all." He finished smiling. He handed Phil a packet of papers. "This is all the information you need and the list of people that have signed up. You meet with them once a week and help them through this difficult time. Now, enjoy your time off, see you in June." The Chairman went back to doing what he was doing before Phil came in. This was Phil's signal that the Chairman was done and that there was nothing left to discuss. He got up off the chair and left the office, headed towards his locker room to get ready for the night.

Once inside he sat down on the bench and began to look through the packet. It was about how to approach the alcoholics and different methods to try in order to get them away from their addiction. He finally came to the list of people that had signed up. He wondered how many of them actually wanted to get clean and how many were court ordered. Suddenly Paul Heyman burst through the door and Phil quickly threw the packet into his duffle bag. He decided he'd tell no one about this.

"Hey Punk, did you get the time off?" Paul asked.

"I did, he put up a bit of a fight, but he gave it to me." Phil answered.

"Yeah, what did you do to get him to back down?" Paul asked. Phil bit hard on his lip ring.

"I reminded him that I was champion for 434 days and that I had carried the company. I also informed him that the best match of the night at 'Mania will be mine. He had no choice but to give me the time off." Phil lied.

"Atta boy!" Paul said, clapping Phil on the back. Phil smiled at his mentor. "Now, let's go knock them dead." He finished. The two men stood up and headed towards the ring.

~4 weeks later~

Phil stood outside an old community building in down town Chicago. In his hands he clutched the now ratty packet that Vince had given him. He took a deep breath and walked in. He asked which room the session would be held in and was directed to room 405. He walked in, relieved that no one was here yet. He looked at the chairs that were set up in a circle. He decided which one would be the head chair and sat down.

He looked through the packet and saw that they had set up a schedule. Today was introductions and talking about how they became addicted. He was to model on how they were supposed to say it. Phil sat there a little longer twiddling his thumbs. It was officially 5 minutes after everyone was supposed to show up and there wasn't a single person in there. He waited and waited and then finally someone showed up and took a seat. More and more began to come in and sit down. He counted and saw that he was just missing one more.

"We're just waiting on one more, and uh, I'll guess we'll begin in a bit." He said. All the heads whipped in his direction, most of them surprised that he was the one leading the session. They waited five more minutes before Phil decided that person was not coming.

"Okay, hello everyone, I'm Phi…" Phil was cut off by the door opening and his last member coming in. She sat down in the remaining chair and Phil stared with his mouth open.

Fuck she was beautiful.

**So, what do you guys think? Should we keep it?**


	2. Don't You Think You've Had Enough?

**Just about a week left until Punk comes back! So far we've seen the strong attraction between Punk and the mystery girl. WWE owns all you know and I own those you don't. Enjoy!**

_Fuck she's beautiful._

Phil stared at the young woman who just walked in. _"There is no way she's an alcoholic." _He thought, _"Maybe she's here to support someone, like a boyfriend…__**boyfriend**__."_ The jealously that crept up inside him scared him. _"Why do you even care?"_ He thought.

It was then Phil noticed there were quite a few sets of eyes on him. He completely forgot about the other people in the room. He looked down at his beat up packet and began again.

"Uh, well, Hi. I'm Phil…" he started.

"Hi Phil." A few people of the group responded. Well, it seems like a few people have done this before.

"Hi, and um I'm straightedge." He finished awkwardly. As he expected he received a few shocked looks. He chose to ignore them, he always did.

"Now, we're going to go around the room and I want you guys to introduce yourselves the same way I did…I guess." Phil finished, uneasily looking back down at the packet. He turned to the guy on his right and nodded his head to signal that he was up first.

"Hi I'm Patrick, and I'm an alcoholic." He spoke in a gruff voice.

"Hi Patrick." Came the dull response of the group. Phil jumped in his chair a bit, forgetting about the group hi. Then they all turned to him again.

"Um, welcome?" he said. His tone earned him a dirt look or two, but he really didn't know what to say. Patrick nodded and the next woman went.

"Hi I'm Diane, and I'm an alcoholic." Came the gruff voice of the older woman. Someone was clearly a heavy smoker. Again the group chorused a hello. They went around the room and soon they were up to the not so punctual pretty brunette.

"Hi, I'm Jessica." Came her sweet start, "and I'm…um, an alcoholic." She stumbled on the last statement.

"Hi Jessica." Came Phil's sole response. He had beaten everyone to it. Turning a shade of red, he motioned for the group to welcome the young girl. They soon did and they moved on to the next person. Before he knew it, the circle was completed and all eyes were back on Phil.

"Um okay, now we're going to talk about how you all got here, you know…how you became an alcoholic." He started, his eyes darting around the room in an attempt to not flat out stare at Jessica. "I'll start, you may all think because I'm straightedge I have no connection to where you guys are. I'm straightedge because my dad was an alcoholic." He looked around and noticed a few shocked looks, but Jessica had a straight face, he frowned a little when he noticed that.

The group began to go around and talk about why they turned to alcohol. Their spouse left, mom never loved me, cheated on, teenage drinking, the list went on and on. Phil couldn't believe that these people could be so pathetic. They should have just manned up and moved on, make themselves better after these people dumped them to spite them, not make themselves worse.

Finally it was up to Jessica. Phil couldn't wait to hear how she ended up here. What could have happened that led her to this destructive life style.

Just as she opened her mouth to speak, another voice came out first.

"Um, Phil…time is up for this meeting." Peter, another member said. He looked over at the young businessman, whose wife cheated on him with his brother and his sister and frowned. He just killed his mood.

"Um, okay. Well everyone I guess I'll see you next week, same time same place, and uh, stay clean…you can do it?" he offered unsure of how to end the session. After receiving a few weird glances from the members they stood up and gathered their things, slowly clearing out the room. Jessica was the last one left.

"Jessica." He said her name confidently, "Do you still want to share your story with me?" he offered, smiling. He had to get her to like him.

"With you?" she asked him, he nodded, "Just you?" Phil nodded again and her face hardened. "No, I do not. Especially not with just you." She picked up her bag and left the room leaving Phil stunned. That has to be one of the harshest rejections he had ever received. Finally gathering himself up he left the building and headed straight for his car, just in time to see Jessica speed off in hers. His frowned deepened when she didn't even glance in his direction. He got in his car and sped home to finally relax, which is the reason he wanted this time off in the first place.

Phil stayed home for a few hours before calling Colt to go out. He needed some fun. They went to this little dive restaurant that showed sports game and had a bar but for the most part was just for the food. As he and Colt watched the Cubs play on the large screen, Phil decided to tell Colt about the young girl from the meeting.

"Aren't you sworn to secrecy Phil? There's a reason why it's anonymous." Colt said as Phil started to tell him about the girl.

"Yes, but I'm a friend who's having a problem with a female, who needs help from his buddy…NOW HELP ME." Phil said.

"Okay, well you see Phil…SHE DOESN'T LIKE YOU." Colt said, drilling the last part in to Phil's head.

"Fuck you." Phil replied simply. The two had continued eating their food and yelling at the screen with the rest of the diehard Cubs fans, until all of a sudden Phil started looking past Colt, towards the bar, not at Colt.

"Dude, what the fuck are you looking at?" Colt asked his clearly puzzled best friend.

"It's her." He said, still not looking at Colt.

"Who?" he questioned Phil.

"Jessica."

"Alcoholic Jessica?" Colt asked for reassurance.

"Yes and she's…drinking." Suddenly rage flashed across Phil's face as he watched the young girl take a shot and chase it with something else. She was sitting alone but there were plenty of guys around her staring lustfully. He stood up shocking Colt.

"What are you doing man?" Colt asked.

"She's drinking, I'm going to stop her." Phil said, stepping out of their booth.

"It's not your problem Phil."

"She has to get clean man." He shot back.

"Yes, and you can help her with that, once a week, for an hour and a half." Colt said.

"Nope, I'm going to do it now." Phil walked away from Colt and over to the pretty brunette who was yet again taking another shot. As he got closer he could see how drunk she really was.

"Don't you think you've had enough Jessica?" he asked her. He watched as her head whipped around and she looked at him through drunk watery eyes.

"No, I don't." she said viciously.

"Yes you have Jessica, and now we're leaving." Phil said sternly.

"No, we're not." She fought back.

"Jessica," Phil started but was cut off.

"The lady said no." Some random guy came up, stepping between them.

"Does this involve you? No, this is between me and my girlfriend." Phil said pushing past the man going back towards Jessica.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. I love you so much, it doesn't matter what my mother thinks, it only matters what I think. Please come home with me baby." He pleaded with her. He noticed immediately as her eyes softened, and she slowly nodded yes. Suddenly she leaned forward resting her head on his chest, surprising him. He rubbed her back as he paid off her bar tab, tipping him generously. He looked back down at Jessica who could barely keep her eyes open. He picked her up bridal style and nodded towards a shocked Colt, walking out the door.

**Well, what do you think is going to happen next? How do you think Jessica is going to react when she realizes what Phil has done?**


	3. Should You Start or Should I?

**So in the middle of trying to stay awake during the first game of the Stanley Cup, and being half asleep during it and reading all of Punk's tweets about the game, I dreamt about this story. So I have to get this chapter down before I forget it. Also, just about half a week till Punk comes back! I can't wait, Raw's been a little boring without him, though the past two weeks Daniel Bryan has been killing it! WWE owns all you know, I own those you don't, I guess I forgot to say last chapter that Colt Cabana and any other of Punk's friends and family own themselves.**

The next morning Jessica woke up clutching her head and slowly sat up. After looking around the room she noticed that it wasn't her bedroom. She sighed, she had done it again. She could only imagine what the guy looked like and prayed that they had used a condom last night. Looking over at the bedside table to check the time she noticed a large glass of water and a bottle of Advil. There was note, that had "Take these and drink." Scribbled on it. _"Well that's nice."_ She thought. No one had ever left her anything to deal with her hang over. Taking the bottle of Advil taking the standard two pills and downing the water, she swung her legs over and looked down as they brushed against a plastic garbage can. Looking inside she saw the vomit that she could only guess belonged to her. Now she was embarrassed.

Grabbing the bin, she went to look for the bathroom to clean it out, when she stopped, her heart nearly jumping out of her chest. On the floor was a man lying on his stomach, head on a pillow and a blanket covering his lower half. His back rose and fell slowly as he slept. She wondered why he decided to sleep on the floor, but then she realized that he probably didn't want to sleep next to someone who was throwing up. Tip-toeing over him to see his face she nearly dropped the trash can on him.

She slept with her I'm better than you, straightedge, Alcoholic Anonymous group leader.

"_Not so high and mighty now,"_ she thought, _"he just slept with a drunk girl."_ She snorted before going into the bathroom to clean out her vomit. While in there she began to become increasingly disgusted with her AA leader. He was sober and she was drunk and he still slept with her. _"What kind of man is he?" _she thought.

When she was done she turned on the faucet and splashed her face with water. She then took his toothpaste and put some on her finger, to eliminate the vomit breath and taste. She then stepped out quietly so she didn't wake him up, going over to where her shirt and plants were folded over a chair. When she took off the large shirt he had placed her in, she realized she was still in her underwear. "Why would he put them back on?" she thought. Shrugging she put her clothes on, tip-toed over him and went to the kitchen where she left her standard, _"This was fun, thanks for last night. XOXO Jessica."_ Note, that every guy she didn't remember sleeping with got. Just as she was about to leave a gruff, sleep filled voice stopped her.

"Leaving already?" she turned around to see Phil in nothing but a pair of black shorts. His body was amazing and his tattoos were beautiful. It's too bad she had no memory of running her hands over them, she wished she had. She said nothing as he walked over to the counter and picked up her note.

"This was fun, thanks for last night, hugs and kisses, Jessica." He read, "Yes, staying up with you all night while you threw up, making sure you didn't choke on it was tons of fun." He said sarcastically. Jessica opened her mouth but no words came out.

"You don't remember do you?" he asked her as he placed the note back on the counter. She shook her head, the blush creeping up in her cheeks.

"Well, last night I went out for a nice evening with my friend after you were a bitch to me, when all I'm trying to do is help. While out, I just so happen to see you, taking shot, after shot, after shot. I decided to step in and stop you. You were so drunk you passed out in my arms, so I took you back to my house so you didn't die." He finished harshly. Again Jessica was speechless.

"See, you don't feel so great when someone gives you the same exact attitude you gave them." He said, softer this time.

"I have to go." She managed to stutter out.

"No, you are going to stay. You will stay and tell me how you got to be like this. I've never seen anyone like this and it honestly scared me." He said.

"The meeting is next week." She said, trying to get out of staying.

"Honestly, if this is how you drink every day, I'm afraid you'll be dead by next week." He said. She said nothing, his harsh reality hitting her like a ton of bricks.

"Please stay, I'll order food and we can talk nicely. I'll even talk about my life if it makes you feel better." He offered.

"I have to shower." Was the only thing that came out of her mouth.

"You can shower here." He offered. She nodded and he motioned for her to follow him. He stopped in a hall closet and pulled out a fluffy white towel, handing it to her. She continued to follow him back into where she woke up, which turned out to be his room. She walked back into the bathroom with him.

"Use anything you need, and there's a blow drier under the sink." She gave him a puzzled look. "Believe it or not, I used to have long hair." He smiled at her. She smiled at him for the first time and he left the bathroom.

While she was in the shower, Phil ordered up some greasy food. He learned from some of the guys on the road that greasy food was the perfect hangover remedy. He ordered up a bunch of things, not sure on what she'd like. After ordering he sighed, he should have listened to Colt. He's way to into her and this is only the second time he's seen her and he let her sleep over. Clearly he was more burnt out from traveling than he thought, he wasn't even thinking rationally anymore. Walking over to his cabinet he pulled out two glasses and filled them with ice, before filling them with water. As he walked them to the living room, to place them on the coffee table he heard the water turn off. She should be down soon, and he wanted to make sure she was as comfortable as possible.

Soon the food arrived, and judging by the sound upstairs, she was still blow drying her hair. He set everything up on the coffee table, so she could see all her options. Soon he heard her footsteps come down the stairs, looking stunning for someone who literally went through hell the night before. She sat down on the couch beside him in silence.

"I didn't know what you liked so I got a little bit of everything." He said, breaking the silence.

"Thanks." She said quietly. The two of them began to eat the various greasy foods in silence. Neither one spoke, both of them too scared to start the conversation that was meant to take place. Finally the pair stopped eating, full from all the food. After taking a sip of water, Phil turned to Jessica.

"Do you want to start or should I?"

**Tiny little cliff hanger! What do you think of Phil's harsh words to Jessica after taking care of her all night? Will she ever let her guard down? Why is Phil so enamored with her? Review please!**


	4. Breaking Walls

**Okay, now how good did Punk look when he returned? I'm loving the new hair, which I saw on twitter, and he decided to lose his intentional Wrestlmania fat! The only thing is his lip ring is missing! Now when he talks I stare at the hole in his lip instead of actually listening. Now the continuation of the conversation! WWE owns all you know, I own those you don't. Enjoy!**

_"Do you want to start or should I?"_

Jessica stared at Phil unsure of what to say. She really didn't want to talk about how she got like this. She thought about letting him go first but then once he was done, she wouldn't have a way out. She looked down at her knotted fingers trying to think of an excuse.

"Jessica?" he said her name. She looked up at him waiting for him to continue.

"Do you want me to go first? Will it make it easier?" he asked her. He really was a sweet guy, and all he wanted to do was help, but she couldn't help her tone.

"You can't make me say anything." She said harshly, "We're not in that room and this is not a regular meeting time." She finished.

"Is this how you deflect things? By being a bitch?" he said, just as harshly. "Something tells me I'm not the first one that has tried to help you or the first one you've tried to push away." He finished, looking at her knowingly.

"It's none of your business what has happened to me." She shot back.

"I'm your AA leader, pretty sure I should know how you got here." He countered.

"Again, we're not there are we? So I have no reason to tell you." She said.

"We're friends, now you do." He said.

"We are not friends." She said sternly.

"Well why can't we be?" he asked. She looked at him wide eyed before looking down.

"You don't want to be friends with me, trust me." She said quietly. Phil frowned, what could this poor woman possibly gone through?

"But I do, I really do." Jessica looked up at him unsure of what to say. Sure she's had friends that tried to help, but as he said, she pushed them away. Rather, someone else made her push them away.

"Can you go first?" she asked him. He smiled at her, she liked when he smiled.

"Of course, now I really don't tell anyone this stuff, but since we're friends…" Phil started. He went through his entire life with her, from the "Space Boy" tattoo, to his dad's alcoholism, his brother's betrayal, and his tattoo for his adoptive sisters. When he was done Jessica was shocked by how much he had shared and even felt bad for him.

"Now, I've shown them all up. I'm healthy, I have more money than my brother could ever steal from me, and I have people who love me." He concluded.

"You've really been through a lot." She said.

"Do you see where I am though, because of all that? You could do the same with whatever happened to you." He said, placing his hands over her's.

"I don't want to go into a lot of detail." She said.

"Tell me what you feel comfortable telling me. You could always tell me more another time." He told her. She nodded and began her brief story.

"I was involved in a not so healthy relationship." She said. He waited for her to continue. When she didn't he spoke.

"Is that all you want to share?" he asked her. She thought for a moment before speaking again.

"He made me push all my friends away, and my family. They didn't like him very much…he drank a lot." She said.

"And now, you drink a lot." He finished.

"I didn't want him to leave me then, so I would drink with him…so he didn't find someone else to drink with, or do anything else with." Phil frowned, how such a beautiful woman could be so insecure?

"He eventually….left me," she said awkwardly, "and now I'm trying to pick up the pieces." A single tear fell from her face and without thinking Phil pulled her into a hug. After a few moments they pulled apart.

"My family still won't talk to me even though I told them I'm going to AA. They don't believe me and now I have no one to support me." She said, wiping away a few tears.

"You have me. I'm your friend remember?" he said. She smiled.

"Thanks Phil." She said genuinely.

"Anytime." He said smiling.

"I don't mean to run after all this…but I'm going to be late for work." She said.

"You really had somewhere to be?" he asked.

"Yeah." She said, laughing a little.

"Do you need a ride?" he asked her.

"I do actually. I didn't take my car out last night." The two stood up and Phil put his sneakers on. He led her out to his vespa. She laughed when she saw it and he smiled when he handed her a helmet. She gave him directions to her apartment building and they were there in minutes, due to Phil weaving in and out between cars.

"So what do you do?" he asked her as he helped her off the bike.

"I'm a real estate agent, and I'm late for an open house." She said laughing a little at the last part. As she started to walk away Phil decided to speak again.

"Should we exchange numbers?" he asked, "Just in case you want to talk, or even…if I do?" he said, ending it with unsure words.

"Sure." She smiled. They put each other's numbers in the others phone.

"See you next week?" Phil asked

"Yes, and I promise I'll be on time!" with one last wave, she ran towards her building and disappeared and Phil started up his bike again.

As he drove back home he couldn't wipe the smile away, he had laid down some serious ground work and he was pretty sure she didn't hate him. He couldn't wait for next week's meeting just so he could see her again.

Maybe Colt was wrong. Maybe she was into him and being a bitch was just to protect herself. Now he got her to open up and they were friends. He couldn't wait to rub it into Colt's face.

**Seems like walls have been broken here! Now is Jessica going to stay nice from here on out or will she go back to her cold self by next week. How many of you think she told the whole truth? How many think she held some stuff back? Review and find out!**


	5. I'm Glad It Was You

**I know, I got bad with updating again. I had three weeks off from work and I made sure they weren't wasted, but now I'm back to work. I'm a little stuck on what happens next, so this is a little bit of a filler. WWE owns all you know, I own those you don't! Enjoy!**

Phil walked into the community center, ready to start his meeting where the last one left off. He hadn't seen or heard from Jessica since he dropped her off that afternoon and he was a little worried. What if she still went and drank herself to oblivion that night and those that followed after? He wouldn't be able to bare it if she did.

He walked into the empty room. He was a little early and hadn't expected anyone to be there. He arranged the chairs in a circle and sat where he did last time. The time for the meeting came and he was surprised when a few people walked through the door. Considering no one was on time last week, this was progress. His eyes nearly popped out of his head when Jessica walked through the door following the small group. He nearly passed out when she sat next to him.

"Hi." She said softly looking at him.

"Hi." He said, smiling at her.

"Are you busy after the meeting?" she asked. Phil's heart stopped.

"No." he said.

"Can you stay after the meeting to talk?"

"Of course." He said, trying not to jump up and down. He wanted to reach out and touch her hand but he knew it would be way too forward, and it was in front of everyone. Soon the rest of the group filed in and Phil began his meeting.

"Hello everyone, I'm happy to see you all came again today. We're uh, going to pick up where we left off. Who out of the people who didn't share their story last week would like to go first?" he said. One of the members raised their hand and began to share their story. One by one the people who didn't go previously spoke. Soon it was only Jessica who hadn't shared. He turned to her and spoke softly.

"Jessica, would you like to share your story with everyone now?" he asked her. She looked into his eyes and he watched the pain flash.

"Share what you want to." He said, whispering softly. She nodded and turned to the group.

"I was in a toxic relationship, I drank to cope with my harsh reality." She said. The group stared at her, expecting her to continue with her story.

"Alright guys, I want to thank you all for sharing. Now that we've spoken about the past we can move on to the future. To becoming clean and staying clean." He said, quick to alleviate the pressure on Jessica. The group put their attention on him and from the corner of his eye, he could see the grateful expression on the pretty girl's face.

"We know why you all started to drink, but what makes you want to drink? What are those urges? Do you like the taste? The feeling? The numbness?" he started. Other members of the group began to fire off reasons and Phil stood up, walking to a white board, writing all of those reasons down. Soon time was almost up so Phil began to wrap it up.

"Next time you feel any of these urges, I want you to fight them. Distract yourself with something, think about why you shouldn't give in." he started, before giving a little bit of a chuckle, "at work, I used to have to go around saying that being straightedge was being better than you. In this case it's very true. You are all better than this. You're better than alcohol and I know you'll all beat this. You just have to believe it too. See you next week and stay sober."

People started to get up and some even went over to Phil saying that they had faltered during the week but after today's meeting, they felt like they could do it. Phil felt good knowing that he was getting through to some of them but the only one that truly mattered to him was still sitting in her seat, waiting patiently for him. When everyone was gone he turned to her and spoke, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"I'm all yours." He said smiling. She smiled back before speaking.

"I wanted to…" she started but he cut her off.

"Do you want to go somewhere else? Like maybe get coffee or something?" he asked her. She sat there and thought for a bit before nodding. The pair walked out of the community center and down the street to a little coffee shop. Phil asked her what she wanted and paid for himself and her, and they sat down in a corner table by the window. They both sat in silence for a bit before Jessica decided to try and say what she wanted to say before.

"Phil, before I um, I wanted to thank you for last week. No one has ever taken this much interest in my well being before." She said nervously.

"It's no problem, we're friends aren't we?" he asked smiling. She smiled back.

"We are, it's just…" she started. She looked out the window and Phil watched as her eyes became glassy.

"Jess, sweetheart, its okay." He said soothingly, reaching over and placing his hand over her's.

"Phil I drank after that night you found me in the bar." She said, looking at him finally. He was stunned, he really didn't think she would.

"I tried Phil, I really did…but after a few days I just couldn't take the cravings anymore. My whole body hurt and it was all I could think about. After four days I just couldn't fight the urge anymore." She said. Phil fiddled with his lip ring. Could he really be mad at her? She wasn't the only one in the group who had faltered. But he had gone the extra mile with her, making sure she wouldn't touch the stuff again.

"Are you mad?" she asked him.

"No, I'm not mad. I really can't expect you to just stop and everything to be fine." He said, "Just next time fight harder. Push for five days instead of four."

"I can't Phil. I can't fight the urges." She told him.

"Yes you can. Do what I said in the meetings today, find something to distract yourself with." He said, sipping his coffee.

"I tried that it didn't work." She said.

"How about this, you have my number. Every time you have the urge to drink I want you to call me, no matter what time. I'll distract you I promise." He said.

"Are you sure?" she asked him, a little wary about his offer.

"I'm sure, and if you don't call me one day I will call you. If you don't pick up…I know where you live." He said, winking as he said the last part. She laughed.

The two stayed there for a little while longer, finishing their coffee. They walked back to the center together before hugging and going their separate ways. Phil went home intent on doing a little house work.

Once home Phil cleaned some rooms before taking a comic book to the roof of his house. He relaxed for a bit by himself enjoying the serenity and the sunset. Once the sun went down he went inside to treat himself to a little Walking Dead Marathon. After a few hours he began to doze off here and there. Just as he was about to fully pass out on his couch, his phone rang startling him out of unconsciousness. He picked it up without looking at the ID.

"Hello?" he asked sleepily.

"Phil?" came the soft reply of a female voice who sounded like they were on the verge of tears. Pulling the phone away from his ear, he finally checked the ID. It was Jessica.

"Jess?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's me." Came her soft broken reply.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" he asked, sitting up straight and pausing the episode. He wanted to make sure that she had his full attention.

"I can't take the urges Phil." She said nearly crying as she said it.

"Yes you can. You're strong, I know you are." He said.

"But you don't know me Phil!" she fired back.

"Shhhh" Phil said, trying to soothe her through the phone, "You can do this Jessica. You're better than all this." He said, ignoring her little outburst.

"Distract me Phil." She said.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked her.

"Anything, what do you do for a living?" she asked.

"I wrestle for the WWE." He answered her without missing a beat.

"You do what?" she asked shocked. He laughed a little and began to explain everything, his name, how he got to where he is…his various different looks. All the way up to Wrestlemania. Before the two knew it hours had passed and the two had grown very tired on the phone.

"Hey Phil?" she asked, sleepily through the phone.

"Yes?" he answered.

"You said your boss picked you for this?"

"Yes, he did."

"Well I'm glad he did." She said. Phil smiled brightly.

"I'm glad he did too." Soon Phil heard the sound of even breathing through the phone, signaling that she had fallen asleep on him.

"Goodnight Jessica." He said, and hung up…passing out himself.

**How cute is Phil? I want Jessica and Phil to grow increasingly closer so we can get to the big drama! Hope you liked it!**


	6. Skipping Steps

**Again, I know…I'm slacking. But I'm sick and bored so I figured I could force a chapter out. Warning, there is some strong sexual content in this chapter. WWE owns all you know I own those you don't. Enjoy!**

Phil pulled up to the large home with the "For Sale" sign, dug into its lawn. It was his fourth open house in two weeks that he had to attend. He got off his bike and placed his helmet on the seat, walking up to the front door, letting himself in. He ignored the looks from the various couples that were looking at the house, enjoying complimentary wine and complimentary food. He brushed past them all, looking for the master bedroom.

Once he got there, he made a beeline for the walk in closet, throwing the door open. There Jess sat, clutching her cell phone tears streaming down her face.

"Did you touch it?" Phil asked.

"I poured myself a glass. Then I called you." She said, her voice cracking. Phil crouched to her level pulling her into his arms. She had been making this a habit lately. Going to work, having a lavish open house for wealthy couples , then having a mental break down once the wine started pouring. She had told him a few days ago that these things used to be her favorite, she was getting paid to get wasted. He rocked her gently and rubbed her back until she calmed down.

He helped her stand up and walked with her to the bathroom and watched her fix herself. Once she was ready, he'd reach for her hand and walk her back down stairs. She'd begin to work the room again talking to the various interested buyers. He'd always be only a few feet away from her, being there if she were to need him. If she did, she'd look at him and he'd ask "Can you show me the basement?" or "how many square footage is the back yard?" to where she would take him and he'd calm her down.

Soon the open house was over and everyone left. Some people made offers which made Jessica very happy. Phil suggested they celebrate and offered to cook her dinner that night. They made their way to his house and he let them in. Jessica instantly made herself comfortable, as she had now been here a few times, and he her place. Phil walked over to a cabinet in the kitchen and pulled out a cook book.

"My best friend just came out with her own cook book, I figured we can pick something from here." He said. She nodded and they looked through the book together before deciding on a meal. They worked on it together and soon sat down in front of their stellar finished product. They spoke about various different topics, keeping up with small talk. When they finished they brought the dishes to the sink and washed them together.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Phil asked while placing the dishes back where they belong.

"Sure, what do you want to watch?" Jessica asked, as she finished washing the last pan.

"Anything you want to watch. You can look to see what I have and decide." He said, turning to her and throwing the dish towel on his shoulder.

"Sounds good. But, um, do you have anything I can change into?" she asked him. She was still in a pencil skirt and white button down. She had gotten rid of her heels the second she walked through the door.

"Sure, I'll be right back." Leaving the dish cloth on the counter Phil darted up to his room. He grabbed one of his various "Best in the World" tee's and a pair of basketball shorts. He came down the stairs and handed them to her. She disappeared for a few moments and then reemerged before him. Phil swallowed hard when he saw her in his clothes. It took everything inside him not to rip them off her body.

"So, what should we watch?" Jessica asked him, breaking him out of his dirty thoughts. She swayed her hips over to his movie collection and looked over her shoulder smirking at him. It was like she could read his thoughts and that scared Phil. It was going to be a long night for him.

Jessica browsed through the collection before pulling out three Blu-Ray discs.

"You have the Dark Knight Trilogy?" she asked him, holding all three cases up.

"Yes I do, Batman is my favorite comic book hero." He said. She smiled brightly, "I take it that's what you want to watch?" he asked, humor present in his voice.

"Yes! All three actually." She said handing him the cases.

"All three?" he asked smiling.

"All three." He laughed and headed over to the player and popped in "Batman Begins". He sat down on the couch and was nothing short of surprised when Jessica came closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He smiled to himself as he placed an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. The two watched the move intently but as it got closer to the end, Phil focused less on the movie and more on the pretty girl resting on him. As the movie came to an end Phil couldn't fight his urges anymore.

"Do you think there will ever be a day when Gotham doesn't need Batman?" he heard Katie Holmes say. Without looking up he knew the movie had two minutes tops…which meant one of them would have to get up.

Jessica watched as Christian Bale reached for Katie Holmes' hand. She sighed contently when she saw the look of love shared between the two characters. If only someone cared for her the way Bruce Wayne cared for Rachel Dawes. As the credits rolled she felt like she was being watched. She looked up and her eyes met Phil's. They held each other's gaze for a few moments before Phil leaned in. As his lips got closer to hers she felt her breath catch in her throat. Maybe Phil was her Bruce Wayne, she thought just as his lips touched hers.

Neither of the two expected their first kiss to be filled with so much electricity and passion. Their lips continued to move against each other's and soon Phil's tongue was asking for entrance. As Jessica parted her lips she adjusted herself so that she was sitting on Phil's lap. She felt the heat reach her cheeks as she felt Phil's manhood rise to the occasion. Though shocked, she couldn't help but grind her hips into him and she smiled when she heard him groan. They continued to make out before Phil pulled away a little, bringing his lips down to where her neck meets her collar bone. She moaned as he sucked and nibbled on her flesh, sending a sweet burning sensation down to where it mattered the most. She leaned forward, kissed him by his ear before saying one word.

"Bedroom." She said breathlessly. He stopped working on her neck to look up at her, lust filled green met sultry brown.

"Are you sure?" he asked huskily. She leaned down and captured his lips in another searing kiss.

"Very." Phil smiled as his hands moved down to Jessica's ass, squeezing firmly before effortlessly standing up still holding her. While walking to the bedroom Phil would occasionally squeeze making Jessica laugh. Here and there she would steal kisses, before Phil would gently lay her down on his bed. Their lips found each other again as they grabbed and touched each other frantically. Jessica reached down to the hem line of Phil's shirt and began to pull up. He broke their kiss so she could finish taking the rest of his shirt off. Once off Jessica began to trace the tattoos that she adored so much, from the moment she saw them.

"You like them?" he asked her, smiling.

"They're beautiful." She said, before leaning up and kissing his chest, where the flowers met the wave.

"You're beautiful." He said sincerely. She blushed and he leaned back down capturing her lips again. Phil began to reach down and pull Jessica's shirt up and off while she was already working on pushing his shorts and boxers down with her legs. Phil made quick work of her bra and shorts and trailed hot kisses down to her breasts.

He took her left nipple into his mouth while his hand played with her right one. Jessica moaned in satisfaction, loving what he was doing to her. His mouth traveled to her other breast while his fingers ghosted down her abdomen. He hooked his thumb on the side of her panties and rubbed her hip lovingly. His lips left her breasts and they continued their sweet hot trail down to her pelvic bone. He hooked his other thumb in to her panties and while smirking at her he slid them off.

He threw her underwear aside and brought his fingers over her slick wet womanhood. She moaned in pleasure as she lifted her hips to press his fingers into her more. Phil got down on his knees and placed her legs over his shoulders. He leaned down and kissed her center as she nearly convulsed.

"Phil…" she said breathlessly.

"Yes baby." He cooed at her.

"I need you, now." She told him.

"I know baby, don't worry…you have me." He said, leaning back down as his mouth connected with her hot center again.

"No," she said, grabbing Phil's short hair, lifting his face away from her pelvic area, "I need you, inside me, now." She finished. Phil smirked and climbed back on top of the woman he has grown to care so much for during these past few weeks. Before reaching over to the nightstand draw, he leaned down and kissed her again. Grabbing a condom he pulled back from Jessica as she sat up.

She grabbed his large manhood and began to bring her hand up and down his long shaft. Phil closed his eyes loving how her touch made him feel. She took the condom out of his hand and ripped the package open. She slid it on him and he wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her again, laying her down. Opening her legs he positioned himself in between her and slowly pushed in. The two of them moaned in pleasure as he continued to push his entire length inside her.

He waited for a couple of minutes so Jessica could get used to his size. Once she moaned out his name again, he knew she was ready for him to start moving.

He started slowly at first, their moans filling the room. Soon Phil began to pick up speed and Jessica dug her nails into his shoulders. He leaned down and kissed her ferociously, before letting his lips hover by her ear. He whispered sweet things in her ear as he continued to pump in and out of her.

Phil picked up his pace as their pleasure filled moans got louder. He stared into her heavily lidded eyes as she started to unravel beneath him.

"Phil, baby...I'm gonna cum." She said, struggling to get the words out of her mouth. Phil brought his lips down to hers, kissing her passionately. He too was close to climaxing.

"Come for me baby." He whispered in her ear. That was all Jessica needed to hear before she let go and gave into the demands of her body. Yelling out in pure ecstasy, her walls tightened around Phil's member, sending him over the edge too. Once their bodies calmed down, Phil slowly pulled himself out of her and slid the condom off, quickly disposing of it. He walked back over to the bed and pulled back the covers. He helped Jess adjust her position so she could get under as well. She scooted over so that she could rest her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head as she snuggled into him more. He nuzzled his nose into her hair taking in her sweet scent while she closed her eyes and fell asleep to the sound of his heart beat.

**Well, they jumped a lot of steps didn't they? Hope you liked the chapter and review so you can find out about what happens the next morning! **


	7. The Only Thing That Could Make Me Happie

**I don't even have an excuse for slacking…WWE owns all you know and I own those you don't. Colt and any of Phil's sisters that may come up own themselves. Enjoy!**

Jessica awoke feeling better than she has ever been. She felt relaxed, warm and most of all safe lying in the arms of the tattooed man who made her feel all of those things. She never thought that after that first day where she brushed Phil off that they'd be the way they are now.

She adjusted her head too look at Phil's peaceful sleeping face. She smiled to herself as she realized she could put a name with the face she slept with. She hadn't been able to do that for quite some time.

"What are you smiling at?" Jess jumped at the sound of Phil's voice. Though his eyes were still closed he was awake and very aware that she was smiling at him.

"You." She said, as she went to nuzzle even closer to him.

"Yeah?" he asked finally opening his eyes, "Why is that?"

"Because I actually know who you are, and can fully remember last night." She said happily.

"Well then I guess I'm not going to get one of those special little notes then?" he asked playfully.

"Nope, sorry babe there will be no early morning escape." She said.

"Aw shucks." He said smiling, before leaning down and kissing her softly.

The couple lay there for a little while longer, Jessica absent mindedly tracing the tattoos on Phil's chest and arms. Phil's lips stayed close to the top of her head, occasionally pressing soft kisses upon it. Neither wanted to move from where they were, until Phil realized what time it was.

"SHIT, we have a meeting in 15 min!" he said, causing Jessica to jolt up. Hugging the sheets to her bare chest, she realized she only had her work clothes to go in.

"Wear something of mine!" he said, while trying to put on his boxers as he ran to the bathroom.

"Yeah that'll look great, me showing up in the AA leader's clothes." She said as she pulled her skirt over her hips.

"Who's going to know their mine? They're just all going to think you had some wild sex." He said walking over to her, "which you did." He said, smirking before he kissed her, attaching her bra hooks in the process. She smiled when he pulled away and watched him walk out of the room, fully dressed. She grabbed her now, wrinkled white shirt and walked in the bathroom to somewhat freshen up as fast as she could. Soon she was running down the stairs quickly grabbing her heels and running out to meet Phil outside. Once she was there she stopped.

"Phil I can't go on the bike in a skirt!" she yelled waving her heels in the air.

"Baby, its faster than your car. Just come on!"

"Phil, I'm not wearing panties." She said with a serious face. He laughed.

"Even more of a reason I want you sitting behind me open legged." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Phil, let's just take my car." She said.

"Where are the keys?" he asked.

"Inside." She said.

"No. Bike. Now." He said, patting the spot behind him. She didn't move from where she stood. "We're going to be late! I let you put my sweatshirt around your waist and you can tuck it into all of the necessary places, now let's go!" he yelled to her. She gave one final huff before running to the bike. Phil got off, helped her on and tucked the sweatshirt around her so nothing popped out. After all, he believed that it was his now, and no one but him would see it. With one more quick kiss Phil got back on the bike and sped off towards the community center. He was soon there, dropped Jess off at the front so she could put on her shoes and walk in without him. He went around, found a parking spot and ran into the building and into the room. Once inside he realized they were all waiting for him.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late…I was enjoying my morning with a special someone." He told them. Jessica blushed.

"What a lucky lady." A young woman, Emily, said. She added a wink at the end of her sentence too. Jessica tried her hardest not to glare.

"I believe it is me who was the lucky one." He said, flashing a quick smile at Jessica. Once his apology was over he sat down and began his meeting.

"So, tell me…who stayed clean?" he was thrilled when most of the groups hands went up, including his special girl, but he knew that already.

"Great! We're going to talk about how you stayed clean and then speak to those who didn't and why. Then we can all suggest things for them so that next week, they can raise their hand too. Let's start with you Eric."

"Every time I wanted to drink, I went and held one of my kids. My wife just gave birth to twin boys a few months ago and when I hold them I don't want to drink. I want to be better for them." He said.

"That's great man! Congrats on the new boys too." Phil said smiling, "Trisha, you're up!"

"I started a journal. Every time I wanted to have wine I would take out the journal and write." She said.

"That's a perfect outlet for your urges. At the end, when you've finally beaten this you can look back and see how far you've come. I really love this idea." He said cheerfully. Jessica smiled as she watched Phil interact with the other members. Soon it was her turn and Phil directed his question to her. Smiling brightly he began to speak.

"What about you Jessica? What did you do to stay clean this week?"

"I stayed clean this week because I finally have someone on my side." She said smiling. "Every time I want to drink I call him and he manages to calm me down and show me that I'm better off without it. Whenever I need him he's there. He's even come to support me at work, I don't know how I'd be doing this without him." She said looking at Phil with adoration

"I'm glad you have someone to stick by you. Remember that we're all here for you and support you too." He started. "Always." He finished softly, as if he only wanted her to hear it.

Phil continued with the meeting and spoke to those who couldn't stay clean. He and other members suggested methods and discussed them further. Then he did a little role playing of situations they may end up in and how to avoid slipping up and a full on relapse. After the meeting was over, more people wanted to talk to Phil and just like the week before Jessica sat and waited patiently for him to be done. Soon everyone was cleared out and Phil quickly scooped her up and kissed her passionately.

"Longest hour and a half of my life." He said, kissing her again. She laughed.

"You seemed happier today." She told him.

"I wonder why?" he asked sarcastically. She laughed and kissed him again.

"You know there is one thing that would actually make me happier today." He said, after they broke apart from the kiss.

"What's that?" she asked him.

"If you'd officially be my girlfriend." He said seriously.

"Really? Are you sure you want to get involved in all this?" she said gesturing to the room where the meeting was just held. "What if I relapse?"

"Babe, I'm already involved and you won't relapse, and if you do…I promise I'll be there to pick you back up and help you move past this. I promise." He told her, "I really care about you."

"It scares me how much you care about me, it scares me even more how much I care about you." She told him, gazing into his green orbs.

"So is that a yes?" he asked her.

"It's definitely a yes." She said smiling. He smiled back as he dipped his head down and captured her lips in a searing kiss. They smiled at each other before Jess broke the silence.

"Can we stop at my house? I really need to get out of these clothes and I really miss my underwear." She said. He laughed before replying.

"Only if I get to help you out of those clothes, and we delay the underwear." He said wiggling his eyebrows. She laughed and hit him playfully on the arm and he grabbed her hand leading her back to his bike.

**I hope you liked it! Also I hope you guys could see the difference in Phil's personality after finally landing Jess. I wanted him to come off as overly happy and I hope he did! Thanks for reading!**


	8. I Need You

**I have the attention span of a rat when it comes to my Theology class, so I planned out this chapter there. It's not to say I didn't feel awkward when I was writing sex scenes with Punk while my professor (who is a priest) was talking about God. If that doesn't condemn me, I'm sure other things will. Anyway, WWE owns all you know and I own those you don't. Enjoy!**

Phil ran though the city streets of Chicago, music blasting through his headphones. His knee finally felt good enough to go for a run and he was grateful. He couldn't take skipping his morning runs anymore. As he turned a corner he began to think of everything that has transpired over the past few weeks. He never thought that when he was told to be an AA leader that he'd find someone he really cared about there.

For the past couple of weeks he and Jess have done everything together. He took her to Cubs games and concerts as well as getting her into hockey. He was pretty sure she was a crazier Blackhawks fan that he was now. He even brought her to meet his sisters and the rest of his adoptive family. He had told them prior that she had a troubled past but was finally getting better. When they met, they threw everything out the window and treated Jessica like she was part of the family for years. It really meant a lot to him that they have gotten along together so well.

He even brought her to meet Colt. Colt was a little spectacle at first but after talking to her and getting to know her, he understood why Phil had wanted her so bad. She was gorgeous and an absolute doll and he felt like a dick for judging her.

Probably the best thing through the past couple of weeks was the way Jess avoided drinking. Every time she got a craving she would try to talk it out with Phil by getting to know him more. Since the cravings came so often they knew just about everything there was to know about each other and she has now resorted to "working out" her cravings.

Punk did not mind helping her with that at all.

He thought back to the other day where she literally couldn't wait till they got in his house. They had sex right there in his garage on his bike. It was one of the best things to ever happen on his bike.

~Flashback~

"Phil, your keys! Now babe!" Jess yelled at him as he finished hanging up their helmets on the wall.

"Wait a second we'll get upstairs soon enough." He said, chuckling as he continued to put everything away that had to do with the bike.

"Phil. I don't think I can wait one second." She told him, squirming where she stood. He looked at her raising an eye brow. Sometimes he couldn't believe how childish she could act. She huffed dramatically and walked over to him. She took the cleaning cloth out of his hand and threw it, pulling his face down to hers and kissing him hard.

The kiss was full of need and desire, need and desire that she had for him. Now he understood why she was so impatient.

He brought his hands down to her ass and effortlessly picked her up. She wrapped her legs around him as he walked her over to the back of the bike, and laid her down on it. He moved from her lips to her neck and began to kiss and nip at all her favorite places.

"What are you doing?" she asked breathlessly.

"You said you couldn't wait one more second, I'm just doing what you want baby." He said into her neck. She smiled and then gasped as he bit her favorite spot. As he continued to work her neck she reached down his back and pulled off his shirt. Phil broke away for the moment so she could lift his t-shirt over his head. He took the opportunity to also rid her of her shirt, as well as her bra. He kissed down her neck and collar bone to the valley between her breasts. He placed one soft kiss in the middle before moving his mouth to one of her nipples. As he started to suck he heard a low moan escape Jess's mouth as she arched her back up, thrusting her breast farther into his face. She pulled on his hair as he bit down hard, before moving to the other one and repeating the same thing.

Finally Jess pulled Phil's face back up and placed her mouth over his. He pulled her up into a sitting position, resting his hands firmly on her waist. Jessica reached down to his belt buckle and began to pull at it. Once it was undone she made quick work of the button and zipper to his jeans, and pushed his pants, as well as his boxers down to his ankles. She reached down grabbing his already hard member, and began to stroke him. Phil took this opportunity to pull her skirt off, tossing it away from them.

Jess pulled away and slid her hips all the way to the front of the bike, leaning down on her front. She looked up at Phil devilishly and took his entire length in her mouth. A low growl escaped Phil's lips as he threw his head back, closing his eyes. Jess's head bobbed up and down, gradually picking up her pace. Phil's hand slid down her back to her ass and grabbed it firmly before slapping it, the sound resonating through the small garage. She continued her task before Phil grabbed her hair forcing her to stop.

"If you keep going, I'm going to blow my load all over your pretty little face." He said, huskily. Jess smiled as she sat up bringing her face up to meet Phil's for a searing kiss. He grabbed her hips and pulled her all the way to the edge of the bike seat, pushing her back down in the process. He gave her one last breathtaking kiss before he trailed little ones all the way down to her pelvis. He ripped off the pink frilly thong and parted her legs as far as they could go. He took a quick look, committing the way she looked at that moment to memory. Eyes dark, cheeks flushed, nipples hard, pussy dripping, just the way he loved her. He smirked at her quickly before dipping his head down, slowly licking her wet folds. She convulsed at the feeling. Phil placed his hands at her hips, anchoring her down, controlling her jerking.

He continued to lap at her sweetest spot as she pulled at his growing hair. Her moans were getting increasingly louder and she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold off on her impending release.

"Phil…" she said, barely able to get his name out. He continued to lick and suck at her. "Baby please…" she whimpered. After that Phil stopped and stood up, leaning over his panting girlfriend. He leaned down and kissed her lips just as he pushed into her. She moaned loudly into the kiss as Phil waited for her to adjust to his size. She pecked him once she was ready and he began to pump in and out of her at a slow pace. As Jess began to moan again, Phil's low growls joined in. He began to pick up his pace as Jessica's moans got more frantic and needy.

"Come for me baby." He told her as he felt her getting close.

"I'm so close babe." She whimpered.

"It's okay, let go." He said as he kissed her. Soon Jessica's moans turned into loud yelling of pure pleasure. Her legs stiffened and her muscles tightened up and around Phil's manhood, sending him over the edge too. He growled loudly and bit Jess's collar bone hard. They laid on the bike for a few minutes catching their breath and slowly coming down from their high.

"Oh thank God." Jessica said, letting out a small laugh. Phil picked up his head and gave her his lopsided smile.

"You know I'll always take care of you babe." He said, looking into her eyes. She smiled and leaned forward giving him a sweet kiss.

~End of Flashback~

Phil couldn't help but grin at the memory. Unfortunately his mouth wasn't the only thing that rose from thinking about that night. He looked around and realized he was only a few blocks away from where Jessica was showing a ritzy loft. He ran to the address and up to the loft. He threw open the door causing many of the possible homeowners' heads to snap in his direction. He ignored them as he jogged through the loft looking for his girl.

Both his feet and his heart stopped at the same time when he saw her. She was standing and talking to a good looking man and his beach blonde girlfriend or wife standing next to him. She had a big beautiful smile on her face as she cheerfully spoke about the beautiful lot. She was dressed smartly in a little black dress that was both classy and sexy, with her hair loosely curled. He could stand there and watch her all day, but right now he was a man on a mission.

"Excuse me, can you show me the master bedroom?" he asked. She turned to look at him and he had to control a laugh as he saw her face go from friendly real estate agent to shocked girlfriend. She hadn't called him in a while for moral support at work.

"Sure, just give me a few minutes and I'll be right with you sir." She said, putting her professional smile back on.

"Miss, I don't have a lot of time and I really like the property a lot but I need to see the upstairs." He said giving her a smirk. He smiled inwardly when he saw her getting impatient with him.

"I'm currently with another client and will be with you when I can." She told him.

"Miss Irvine, we actually have to go but would like to set up a private appointment to get this place inspected." The male of the couple spoke.

"Oh, great! If you go into the kitchen there is an appointment book and you can choose whatever time and day is good for you." They all shook hands and the couple walked away. Once they were out of sight Phil spoke again.

"Master bedroom?" She glared at him before grabbing his arm and leading him upstairs. Once inside she spoke.

"What are you doing Phil?" she asked him.

"I miss you." He said, going for the cute factor in an attempt to get him out of the dog house and into her pants, well panties in today's case.

"Phil…" she said, not buying it.

"Okay, you got me. Baby I need you." He said stressing the need, before pulling her in and kissing her slow and hard. She literally melted where she stood and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his sweaty body closer. He backed her up till her knees hit the bed and he gently pushed her down. He quickly hiked up her dress and rid her of her panties while she pushed his shorts and boxers down with her feet. He slid into her fast and kept up his fast pace all the way until they both came fast and hard. He kissed her to keep her quiet as she quaked beneath him. He laid next to her while they both caught their breath.

Once they could stand again, Jess put her underwear back on and smoothed the wrinkles out of her dress. Phil pulled his shorts back up and kissed Jess sweetly.

"Dinner tonight?" he asked her.

"Of course." She said pecking him softly. He smiled.

"Maybe I can stay over your place tonight too?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. She giggled as he leaned in and rubbed his nose against hers.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

**I hope you all enjoyed the fluff! Next chapter things start to get a little troubling for Jessica. What problems do you think she'll have to face and how will it affect Phil?**


	9. When the Past Comes Back to Haunt You

**I've had this chapter written up for awhile now, but it was in my notebook and I haven't had time to write it up. I'm currently not paying attention in Philosophy so I've decided now is a perfect time! WWE owns all you know I own those you don't. Enjoy!**

Jessica gave one last smile to Phil as she watched him walk out the door of the lavish loft. She really couldn't believe him and was pleasantly shocked that he needed her that badly, enough to come see her at work. She made one more round through the potential buyers before they all left. Once it was empty she walked into the kitchen to take a quick look at the appointment book. She saw she had a few bookings for the loft over the next two days. She laughed as she realized at the bottom of every page starting at 6pm was colored in and had PHIL written in big letters, taking up the whole evening. She felt the warm feeling that was accompanied with thinking about her boyfriend. She was falling fast and hard and she knew that, but strangely she didn't mind.

She locked up the loft and into her car, beginning her journey home, to change and relax before Phil came to get her. Soon she was in her house, dropping her bag and keys instantly and kicking off her heels. She went over to the answering machine and hit play as she began to unbutton her blouse. The first few were mindless messages, one reminding her of a doctor's appointment, another a politician reminding her to vote, but the last one made her blood run cold.

"Hey baby, I miss you and your tight twat. I'm going to come see you soon and don't worry, I'll bring Jose…(pause) I know he's your favorite." Laughter follows his voice until the message cuts off.

Jessica couldn't believe he called her. He left her for some stripper he met in a bar, while she used to want him to come back to her, she had something better. She doesn't need him anymore.

But how would she stop him from coming? He said he was going to come find her and he was bringing Jose, as in Jose Cuervo…her former drink of choice.

Phil? She could spend a lot of time with him, and sleepover every night…surely he wouldn't mind would he? She'd just make sure he got laid every night she was there. Perfect.

Walking over to the answering machine she quickly hit delete deciding there that she wouldn't tell Phil why she wanted to stay with him. Jumping in the shower, Jessica tried to focus on hanging out with Phil but all she could think about was her former relationship.

They met at work. She was showing an average apartment, not yet up to the lavish homes she showed now, and he walked in. His name was Kevin and he was a construction worker looking for a change of scenery. There was an instant attraction and had spoken throughout the whole open house. He ended up renting the apartment as well as scoring her number.

Things were perfect at first, they had tons of fun. They loved going out and drinking and partying, often continuing their drinking back at home, before engaging in wild sex. Jessica had never had so much fun in a relationship before. It was all good until she noticed that Kevin had a wandering eye, a severely wandering eye.

They would go out and the second he'd see another girl who was "feeling it" more than she was, he was all over her. So Jessica would drink more, so he'd put his attention back on her. It worked for a little bit until he started going out without her. At this point her body had gotten so used to the constant drinking, she couldn't do without it. Now after a year, when she was finally started to get clean, he wants her back? And for her to go back to her own routine? She began to cry as she thought about the idea of turning back of becoming what she was, of Kevin coming back and making her a slutty drunk again. But the worst thought of all, was letting Phil down and breaking his heart.

The water had long run cold, but Jessica couldn't stop her tears. Stepping out of the shower, she attempted to compose herself before Phil rang her bell. Not feeling like dressing up she put on a pair of jeans and a plain t-shirt with some ballet flats. She was hoping that Phil was in the mood for a low key night, because she didn't think she could handle a lavish dinner. Deciding that her look was the best it was going to get tonight she went and sat in the living room waiting for Phil. She was so lost in her thoughts she barely heard Phil knock on the door. She got up and opened the door to reveal her boyfriend, dressed in jeans, his personalized Cubs jersey and a Cubs hat.

"Don't be mad at me, but I got last minute Cubs game tickets. Is it okay that we go tonight?" he asked, pulling Cubs colored roses from behind his back. Jessica smiled, even in her shitty mood he managed to make her smile.

"It's perfect babe. Let me just grab my jersey." She pecked him quickly placing the roses in a vase and ducking into her bedroom to get her Cubs jersey. When Phil took her to her first Cubs game he surprised her with a personalized jersey, one that matched his with "Punk" on the back and the number as 13. She came back out throwing it on and followed Phil out the door. It didn't take the former champion long to slip his hands into hers and intertwine their fingers. She smiled at him, and that's when he noticed the excess make-up.

"Were you crying?" he asked her, his voice laced with concern as they got closer to the Monte.

"No." She said quickly, "Why?"

"You're face looks a little stressed, that's all." He said, opening her door.

"I'm just a little tired that's all. One client asked for a little extra today." She said forcing a smile and giving him a quick wink. He laughed as he walked around to his side, getting in.

"Don't be surprised if I make a habit of that. I really missed you today." He told her.

"I missed you too, and I loved that you came to see me and well…" the couple shared a laugh as Phil began the journey to Wrigley. The couple got there and Phil brought them to their seats. They got some junk food and enjoyed each other's company, stealing kisses here and there. Around the 5th inning Phil started acting weird.

"Babe?" Jess asked him as he removed his arm from her.

"I'm sorry baby, but there was one more thing about being here tonight." He told her.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm working." He said. Jessica raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm making a public appearance for the WWE." He told her.

"And you brought me." Jessica said, her voice deadpanning.

"Yeah, I told you I would take you out and I wanted to spend time with you…what's wrong?" he asked her as she looked away from him.

"You took your alcoholic girlfriend out for a public appearance." She said quietly.

"I took my girlfriend out, for a public appearance." He said.

"You're straightedge and I'm ruining your reputation."

"What? No, no you're not. What's gotten into you today?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing." She said, turning back to the game.

"Come on." He said standing up. She looked at him confused.

"Come with me Jess, I wanna take you somewhere." He continued. She said nothing as she stood up and he took her hand, pulling her with him. They went up in an elevator and Phil knocked on an unmarked door. It opened within seconds.

"CM Punk! You made it, come on in! And who is this lovely lady?" a man in a suit and a plastic smile said.

"Joe, this is my girlfriend Jessica." Phil said, leading her into the room. Jessica shook Joes hand and led them to the commentators. They exchanged pleasantries with each other before Phil threw on a headset. Joe came over and handed her one as well.

"I figured you'd want to hear what he's going to say, and maybe say a few things yourself." Jessica smiled and thanked him, putting on the headset. She continued to watch the game from the booth and listened to everything Phil had to say. He spoke about the game and the players and was nothing short of surprised when he mentioned that his favorite way to watch a game was with her. She couldn't help but smile at him and feel better about the situation before. Then Phil took off the headset and grabbed a live mic making himself known to the crowd.

"CHICAGO!" he yelled, the crowd went nuts, "My name is CM Punk and I'm here to sing and chew bubble gum, and I'm all out of gum!" Jessica couldn't help but laugh at Phil as he began to sing for the 7th inning stretch. Once he was done, he smiled at her and leaned down kissing her sweetly. They ended up on the big screen for all to see and he could care less.

Soon the game was over and the Cubs had won. Phil walked Jessica back to the Monte and drove back to her place. Once they were at the front door, Jessica became nervous. Kevin could be inside waiting for her, the thought made her sweat and fumble with her keys. She could barely get the key in the lock.

"You alright babe?" Phil asked her. When she didn't respond he gently took the keys from her and opened the door, pushing her inside.

"Let's stay at your place Phil." She said quickly.

"Why? I thought we decided that I would sleep with you here." He said.

"But I love your place, and I want to sleep there tonight." She said.

"We are already here, why do we have to drive to my place now?" he countered, "Let's just stay here and tomorrow we can go to my house." Jess sighed as she walked into the bedroom to change, Phil hot on her heels. Throwing off his shirt he began to ask her questions.

"There's something bothering you isn't there?" he asked her.

"No, I'm fine." She said calmly.

"Are you having a craving?" he asked.

"No." she said as she finished changing. She walked out of the room and into the dining room, grabbing a chair. She dragged it to the front door propping it against the doorknob, in an effort to keep people out.

"Do you not feel safe here?" Phil asked watching her wearing nothing but boxers.

"I…I just…" she started. Phil walked over to her and took her into his arms.

"I promise you, no one will hurt you as long as I'm here. Understand?" he said looking into her eyes. She nodded and he kissed her soundly.

"Let's go to bed." She followed him into her room and they slid in beneath the covers and cuddled. Surprisingly Phil fell asleep rather quickly but the same couldn't be said about Jessica. She lay there for a few hours before finally giving up. Her mind wouldn't let her sleep and she had no idea what to do about it. She got up and headed into the kitchen leaving a snoring Phil behind her. She stared at one cabinet before finally opening it and pulling out a yellowish tinged bottle. She began to walk towards the living room with it, not even bothering with a glass.

She sat down on her couch and placed the white wine bottle on the coffee table and stared at it. She knew it would help her sleep, it would clear her mind and that was all she wanted. Wine isn't nearly as bad as the other stuff she thought, her brain trying to rationalize the destructive decision she was about to make.

She reached forward taking the bottle in her hands once again. She pulled at the cork and sighed in relief once the soft popping noise was released. She brought the mouth of the bottle to her lips and slowly tilted the bottle until a voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

**Seems like Jessica is starting to unravel a bit, as well as showing strong insecurities about her relationship with Phil. If only she could see how hard he's falling! Hope you liked it and review so you can find out who the voice is (though I'm pretty sure you all know) and how mad they are!**


End file.
